Chapter 343
Cover Volume: 36 Pg.: 127 Gedatsu's Cover Story Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 27 Quick Summary The assult on the Galley-La HQ continues with the Straw Hat Pirates finally arriving. Long Summary Nico Robin and the bear-masked man are seen backed into a wall somewhere on the grounds of the Galley-La HQ. The pair throw a cloak up in the air covering them for a second while the Galley-La members shoot at them. As the cloak lands on the ground, the carpenters are shocked to see that the pair have disappeared right infront of them. Elsewhere on the grounds, the musketeer, who is able to jump around in mid air, continues to attack struggling carpenters with the spiked whip. In the President's room, the two masked men introduce themselved to be members of Cipher Pol No.9 (CP9). A shocked Paulie mentions that they should have been confronted by employees however, one of the two reveal a blood soaked hand while explaining that neither of them have seen any carpenters. In the hallway, a number of men are seen slumped on the wall and floor. They two men then tell Paulie to hand over both the documents and his life. Outside, a uproar about the disappearance of Robin and the bear-masked man continues while the pair are seen walking in a darkly lit corridor. Pushing the bear-masked man against the wall, a doorway opens into Iceburg's room to find a shocked Iceburg waiting for them. The bear-masked man explains that this is the power of the Door-Door Fruit and shoots Iceburg to the shock of Robin explaining "a good cook is never lazy in his preperation". He continues to confirm themselves to be CP9 and explains that the reason Iceburg was allowed to live only to frame the Straw Hat Pirates. He also explains that their main objection is blueprints which they state he has handed down to Paulie who will be delt with. On their way to the Galley-La HQ, the three remaining Straw Hat Pirates discuss that the fact that Luffy will have arrived before them will work to their advantage since the front will be poorly defended. Jumping over the surrounding wall, the three are greeted by a large number of carpenters. Somewhere in Water 7, Luffy is seen stuck between two buildings trying to get free. Back inside Galley-La HQ, Tilestone's attension is brought to a carpenter calling for someone to come to the third floor. On arrival, he sees the bear-masked man sat awaiting for the signal while a slumped over Kaku and a fallen Rob Lucci appear defeated. Quick Reference Plot Points *One of the CP9 appear to be able to jump around in mid air. *The item which has been refered to as "it" is blueprints. *The bear-masked man ate the Doa Doa no Mi. *Luffy is stuck between two buildings somewhere in Water 7. *Kaku and Rob Lucci appear to have been defeated. Character Introduction Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin *Galley-La Company **Iceburg **Paulie **Tilestone **Rob Lucci (K.O.) **Kaku (K.O.) **Hattori *CP9 **Bear Masked Man **Musketeer Masked Man **Bull Masked Man **Skull Masked Man Attacks *Musketeer Masked Man **Geppou (Moon Step) **Ibara Road (Thorny Road) Anime Episode p1 to p17: episode 242 p18 to p19: episode 243 Site Navigation 343